Truth or Dare?
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: What do Gryffindors play when they're bored? Truth or Dare! What secrets will be spilled and dares done? One-Shot


**Disclamier**- I do not own Harry Potter

**Hello Reader! Here's another one-shot for all of you!**

**Truth or Dare**

"Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare!" Harry and Ron chanted to Hermione.

"Alright! Alright! I'll play," she finally said. "But if I fail in Charms tomorrow, it's all your fault Ronald Weasley."

"Hermione you're the only one who could perform the charm," Ron said.

"I'll admit that but----"

"Can we just play?" Harry asked.

"What are you playing?" asked Ginny, overhearing the conversation.

"Truth or Dare."

"Sweet. Could I play?"

"Sure. Why not," Harry replied.

"Could we join?" Seamus asked, pointing to himself and Dean.

"Yeah let's---"

"We heard you we're playing Truth or Dare. Mind if we----" began Lavendar.

"Okay!" Harry yelled. "If anyone else wants to play please get over here!"

Neville joined.

The group sat around the fire.

"You first Ron," Ginny said.

"What? I---"

"She's right Ron. You wanted to play this stupid game in the first place," Hermione said.

"Fine. Truth or Dare Neville?" he asked.

Neville hesitated. "Um truth."

"Do you still wear footy pajamas?"

Hermione whapped Ron's shoulder. "That's not very nice."

Some of the group sniggered.

"My Gran made me over Christmas holiday," he admitted.

Hermione sat there frowning while the other laughed.

"I just forgot I had an essay to finish," Neville said, standing up.

"I guess I'll go," Ginny said. "Truth or Dare Harry?"

"Dare."

"Okay. You and Ron have to go kidnap Draco Malfoy from the Slytherin boys' dormitories," she smiled at them.

"Ginny that's not---"

"She dared you mate. It's a rule," Dean said.

"I'll go get the invisibility cloak," Harry muttered. He walked up the steps and came back down moments later. "Let's go Ron."

The two boys were gone about a half an hour. When they arrived back Draco Malfoy was tied up.

"You stupid Gryffindors! What do you think you're doing?" Malfoy demanded. "I can report you for this you know!"

They placed Draco in a chair.

"We were playing Truth or Dare Malfoy." Ginny said. "Want to play?"

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice does it?" he spat.

"My turn," Harry said. "Truth or Dare Ginny?"

"Oh Harry, you should know of course. Dare."

Harry leaned over and whispered something to her. Ginny nodded, grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak, and left the common room.

"Where'd she go?" Draco asked.

"Shut up will you?" Ron pointed his wand at him. Malfoy stopped talking.

"Ginny's going to be a while so she said to continue on without her," Harry told them. "Go ahead Dean."

"Truth or Dare Seamus?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Lavendar?"

Seamus turned red. "Yes."

"Really?" cried Lavendar.

Suddenly they were kissing.

"Sick," Ron said. "Can you kiss somewhere else?"

The two of them went to the other side of the common room.

"Two gone," Hermione said.

"Make that three," Dean got up and went to the boys' dormitories.

"Four on my account," Parvati got up and left.

"Great. That only leaves you, me, Hermione, and Ginny," Harry pointed up to her.

"Not to mention Malfoy," Ron added. Draco was stomping and yelling even though nothing was heard.

They sat there ten more minutes. Ginny finally came back.

"Here you go Harry," Ginny said, gesturing to the girl next to her. "Simply had to answer the door knockers question to get into Ravenclaw."

"Ron lift Draco's charm," Hermione said.

"Fine." He pointed his wand at him.

"Thanks for that one Granger," Malfoy said.

"Hermione I believe it's your turn," Ginny smiled.

"Um, what's your name?" she asked the girl.

"Greengrass," Malfoy smirked.

"Malfoy," she stiffened. "What are you doing here?"

"I was kidnapped," he said.

"We're playing Truth or Dare," said Ginny.

"I'm Astoria."

"Okay Astoria," Hermione continued. "Truth or Dare?"

"I'll take Dare."

Ron sniggered. "Sounds like she's ordering something doesn't it?" he whispered to Harry. Hermione kicked him.

"Hermione." Harry motioned for her to bend down. He whispered something in her ear.

"Harry that would be dreadful," she cried.

"Are we continuing?" asked Draco.

"Shut up Malfoy," Ginny said.

"Fine. Okay I will," Hermione agreed to what Harry was saying. "I dare you to kiss Malfoy," she closed her eyes.

"WHAT!" Astoria and Draco yelled in unison

"You have to do it," said Harry.

"For five minutes," Hermione finished.

"Next time I see you and I'm untied Granger. I'm hexing you into oblivion. You too Potter," Malfoy spat. He looked at Astoria. "Get over here Greengrass. We don't have a choice."

Astoria slowly walked over, and bent down to sit on the arm of the chair Malfoy was sitting on. She leaned down and their lips met. Astoria wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's like she actually wanted to kiss him mate," Ron mused to Harry.

Eight minutes later...

"Okay enough!" Ginny burst out. "I'm going to be sick if I see anymore snogging."

The two broke apart.

"Game's over," Ron stood up and went upstairs. Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy and the ropes fell off. He followed Ron up the steps.

Draco left the common room. Hermione went back to practicing the charm.

"Thanks Ginny," Astoria smiled at her.

"Anytime," Ginny replied.

Astoria walked out of the common room. There was a high pitch scream. Ginny ran to see Draco and Astoria snogging again. She pretended to vomit as the portrait of the Fat Lady shut.

~The End~

**Hope you enjoyed this fanfic.**


End file.
